


That Damned Alien Love Potion

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Dicks don't always let common sense prevail.





	That Damned Alien Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

For the first time since they'd met, Jack felt uncomfortable sitting on his sofa beside Daniel. Their last mission had ended well, despite a close call with violently enthusiastic natives who'd managed to separate the team for well over an hour and pour some nasty concoction down Daniel's throat so he could better commune with the village's as-old-as-dirt Shaman.

Luckily, Janet had found nothing amiss during her examination, and Daniel had been released, free to go home. Jack had thought a few beers might round off the evening and help them relieve some tension, so he'd invited the rest of the team out for a few, but Sam and Teal'c both had other plans already, so only Daniel had accepted.

And then Jack had drunk one too many, and he'd known he shouldn't drive, so he'd left his truck parked in the lot and let Daniel drive him home.

Daniel had stayed, even though Jack hadn't asked him to. Being drunk around Daniel was something he tried to avoid, since he had this horrible fear that one day he'd open his mouth and confess to something he really shouldn't confess to.

Then Daniel had started acting weird, by sitting a little too close to Jack on the sofa and being a little too touchy-feely for Jack's comfort. Daniel also couldn't seem to keep his hand off Jack's knee, and that hand just kept inching higher and higher, until finally, Daniel's fingers grazed Jack's crotch.

That was the last straw as far as Jack was concerned. He pushed Daniel's hand away and surged to his feet. "Okay, that's it! What the hell's going on with you tonight?"

Panic, anxiety, annoyance even, colored his tone, and Daniel raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, Jack, I didn't realize I was making you uncomfortable."

Jack scowled. Daniel didn't sound the least bit sorry, and those glittering eyes sure as hell didn't look sorry. "You were almost touching my dick! Of course you're making me uncomfortable."

"Oh, come *on*, Jack. Don't try to tell me you wouldn't want me to go down on my knees right here, right now, and suck you off."

Jack's breath whooshed out of his chest and for a moment, he couldn't get the image Daniel's words had created out of his mind. He shook his head, trying desperately to clear it. "That's it. I'm calling Janet. That shaman's obviously did something to you and--"

"He didn't do anything to me," Daniel said, sounding distinctly annoyed, "except give me the courage to act on feelings I've kept buried for a long, long time."

"There must have been something in that--that potion, I don't care what Janet said. You've been drugged--"

Daniel jumped to his feet. "Dammit, Jack, it isn't the drink making me act this way, it's what the shaman said! He made me face how I felt about you and how you felt about me, that's all." With that, Daniel closed the distance between their bodies and reached for Jack's shoulders. Jack, too stunned to realize what Daniel's intent was, stood there like a statue as Daniel's mouth descended over his and scorched him with the searing heat of his hot, wet mouth.

His breath evaporated in his throat, and breathing became the last thing on his mind as Daniel twisted his head to the side and kissed Jack harder than he'd ever been kissed in his life. His lips tingled at the rough treatment, and Jack heard something that sounded a hell of a lot like a gasping whimper a split second before he realized the needy sound was coming from his own throat.

He stumbled backwards, taking Daniel with him, since Daniel had a fierce grip on Jack's upper arms, until his knees bumped into the back of the sofa and they tumbled down onto the cushions. Jack had just enough time to wonder when he'd gotten turned around before Daniel pushed him back against the curved arm and started sliding down Jack's body.

He felt the release of the button on his jeans, heard the slide of his zipper being lowered. Jack swallowed hard and had just managed to suck in a shuddering breath when Daniel's fingers closed around the swelling flesh of his cock.

Oh, God, he wanted this to happen, had wanted it to happen for too long to be able to resist it now, even when he knew Daniel couldn't be in his right mind, couldn't actually want to *touch* him, suck him, *love* him.

Jack heard a clatter against the coffee table. He opened his eyes to see that Daniel had removed his glasses.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Jack. I want to hear you say it." Daniel squeezed Jack's cock, then leaned over and scraped his tongue across the head. Jack's heels dug into the cushions and his hips jerked upwards. "Suck me," Jack mumbled.

"What's that, Jack? Did you say something?" Daniel clearly expected more from him than a mumbled *suck me*.

"God, Daniel, suck me. I want you to suck me." Which wasn't a hell of a lot better, but it was the only thing Jack could think to say since his brain seemed to have stopped working correctly about the time Daniel's hand had come into contact with Jack's dick.

Daniel's tongue flicked out and grazed the length of Jack's cock. Jack groaned and pushed his head back against the arm of the sofa. His back came up off the cushions, but Daniel's hands held his hips down. Then Daniel leaned forward and took Jack's dick into his mouth.

"Oh fucking hell..." Jack squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his fists, and groaned.

Daniel came up sputtering. "Shit, Jack, that was a little... um, fast."

Jack threw his forearm over his eyes just as Daniel started pulling the bottom of his t-shirt up to wipe his mouth. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit," Jack muttered.

Daniel smacked the outside of Jack's thigh. "Look at me, Jack."

"I just shot off like a damn virgin getting his first blowjob. I don't *feel* like looking at you right this very minute, Daniel, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. I've been waiting a long time for this, didn't actually think I'd ever get it, and by God, I'm going to enjoy it. That means you have to move your fucking arm and look at me, got it?" With that, Daniel reached out and yanked Jack's arm away from his face. Jack scowled, but then decided it was a waste of effort and quit. He pushed himself to a sitting position, and his face burned as he realized his dick was still hanging out of his pants. He reached down and started stuffing himself back inside his clothes.

Daniel looked on with one side of his mouth turned down. A moment of silence built around them, then Daniel interrupted it with a sharp sigh. "You're going to let your embarrassment push us right back to where we were before this happened, aren't you?"

At that, Jack looked up, meeting Daniel's gaze for the first time since he'd totally humiliated himself. "Is this even real, Daniel? Because I'm having a hard time believing it. It *can't* be real."

"I'm me, and you're you, and yes, we're *here*. This is as real as it gets."

"You actually wanted to suck me off? You're not under the influence of some kind of alien love potion?"

"I actually wanted to suck you off." Daniel leaned into Jack's space. "I want to fuck you, too. Think you could handle that?"

Jack's mouth went dry. "Hell if I know," he croaked out. "But I'm willing to try it."

He'd never let it be said that Jack O'Neill didn't know when a risk was worth taking.

EPILOGUE

Daniel groaned into his pillow, thinking seriously about never moving again if it meant the pounding in his head would stop and the ringing in his ears would go away. Unfortunately, neither happened, despite his inactivity.

He slowly opened his eyes, determined to get to his medicine cabinet as fast as possible and get a couple of pills down his throat. Only... there was a nose in his way.

Huh?

Daniel raised his head, ignoring the stab of pain that traveled up the back of his neck to jab into his skull. It wasn't just any nose, either. It was *Jack's* nose.

*Shit.*

Jack's breath puffed out of his mouth and Daniel quickly turned his head away. Eww. He'd often imagined waking up next to Jack, but morning breath hadn't been part of his fantasy.

Jack chose that moment to roll from his side to his back. Daniel's leg, which had been resting...somewhere, slipped to cover Jack's thighs.

Oh, God, Jack was naked. Daniel could feel Jack's heat against the inside of his thigh, and his dick seemed particularly interested in that tidbit of information.

Closing his eyes against the impending panic, Daniel reached down and felt himself, and sure enough, he was totally and completely naked too, and *something* had obviously dried on his crotch, leaving a crusty patch that--ow!--pulled at his hair when he tried to scratch it off.

"Daniel?"

The softly questioning voice brought Daniel's head up, and he knew he had to look a little wild-eyed as he stared at Jack.

"You okay?"

"Ah...sure, yeah, sure. I'm okay. You?"

Jack reached out and patted the side of Daniel's face. "I'm great. Better than great, actually." Then he smiled, and the look of Jack's face nearly stole Daniel's breath. "I think I'd just about forgotten what it felt like to be in love with somebody that loves you back."

"Oh," Daniel said. "Oh."

"Yeah." Jack leaned forward and kissed him, then ran his hand over Daniel's chest, and Daniel's nipples hardened at the touch.

"Wanna fuck some more?" Jack asked against Daniel's lips.

Daniel sucked in his breath, ready to confess that he didn't remember how they'd gotten to this point, didn't even remember leaving the bar last night, when he realized that any such confession would probably put an end to Jack's hand caressing his dick, and Jack's mouth nibbling on the side of his neck.

Fuck it. He'd worry about remembering all that stuff later. The only thing that mattered now was that they were here.

END


End file.
